bubblebobblefandomcom-20200215-history
Zen-chan
.]]Bubble Buster (Japanese: 'ぜんちゃん' Zen-Chan) is a blueish gray wind-up enemy. They are the most common enemies in Bubble Bobble. They appear in the Bust-A-Move series as a blue bubble and occasionally as a playable character. Abilities Bubble Busters do not have many abilities outside of charging into foes, although they can shoot some of their spare mechanical parts at foes, such as gears and bolts. In Rainbow Islands, they have been shown to shoot small pellets. Appearances Bubble Bobble Bubble Busters are the most common enemy in Bubble Bobble. They march back and forth across the stage, jumping up at Bub and Bob if they spot them on a higher platform. Giant Bubble Busters appear on stage 17, carrying Betty and Patty to the bottom floor of the Cave of Monsters. Rainbow Islands Bubble Busters reappear in Rainbow Islands as enemies in the final world, Bubble Island. They shoot pellets at Bubby and Bobby. Parasol Stars Bubble Busters reappear in the Cave of Monsters stage of Parasol Stars. They are joined by a new variant enemy, known as Mecha Buster. Bubble Bobble Part 2 Bubble Busters appear yet again in Bubble Bobble Part 2 as a common enemy. The first boss, Springit, is a large Bubble Buster with arms. After being hit enough, Springit's top is destroyed and a Bubble Buster pops out. Mecha Busters also return. Bubble Bobble Junior Bubble Busters appear once again in Bubble Bobble Junior, acting the same as they do in other games. The first boss is a large propellored Bubble Buster called Bubble Buster Copter. Bubble Symphony Bubble Busters appear once again in Bubble Symphony. A new variation appears called Knight Buster. Bust-A-Move Bubble Busters appear in Bust-A-Move as the first opponent in Vs. Mode. They also appear inside the blue bubbles in the game. Bubble Memories Bubble Busters and giant Bubble Busters appear as common enemies in Bubble Memories. Giant Bubble Busters must be trapped in giant bubbles to be defeated. Giant Bubble Busters appear on stage 5, carrying the Red Potion. Bust-A-Move 3 Bubble Busters have a small cameo in Bust-A-Move 3 in the intros to Bub and Debblun's stage. They use their sprites from Bubble Bobble. Classic Bubble Bobble Bubble Busters appear in Classic Bubble Bobble, acting and sharing their same appearance as in Bubble Bobble Junior. A giant Bubble Buster named Pear appears as the boss of the Clock Tower area. Pop'n Pop A giant Bubble Buster acts as the first boss in Pop'n Pop. It can shoot gears at the player's helper. Bust-A-Move Millennium Bubble Buster is playable character in Bust-A-Move Millennium. He is one of the few characters that Bub does not fight in Story Mode. Bubble Bobble: Old & New Bubble Busters recieve a slight redesign in Bubble Bobble: Old & New. They look less cubic and slightly more cylindrical. Puzzle Bobble DS Bubble Buster is a playable character in Puzzle Bobble DS, along with other enemies from Bubble Bobble. Bubble Bobble Revolution Bubble Busters are common enemies once again in Bubble Bobble Revolution. The first boss is a Bubble Buster shaped mech controlled by three Bubble Busters. A new variation appears called Bubble Blaster. Bust-A-Move DS Bubble Busters appear holding the Magic Bubble that the player is given. One also appears on the title screen inside of a bubble. Rainbow Islands Revolution Bubble Busters appear on Bubble Island once again in Rainbow Islands Revolution. They do not shoot pellets this time. Bust-A-Move Deluxe A Bubble Buster works the Bubble Cannon in Bust-A-Move Deluxe. Bubble Bobble Double Shot .]]Bubble Busters are once again common enemies in Bubble Bobble Double Shot. A giant Bubble Buster is the first boss, and spits out smaller Bubble Busters and screws. Bubble Bobble Plus! Bubble Buster appear in Bubble Bobble Plus! acting identical to their first appearance. Bust-A-Move Plus! A Bubble Buster is the first opponent encountered in the Vs. Mode of Bust-A-Move Plus!. Bust-A-Move Universe A Bubble Buster is the first boss in Bust-A-Move Universe, guarding Bob on the Motherland level. It can be defeated by shooting Bomb Bubbles at its bubble. Noteable Bubble Busters *Springit *Pear *Helio Related Enemies *Bubble Blaster *Mecha Buster *Knight Buster Trivia * Bubble Busters were originally going to appear in the game Chack'n Pop, along with Stoners and Belugas. They were scrapped, but their sprites are still in the game files. *In Europe, Bubble Busters are known as Benzo. Gallery Bubble Buster CP.png|Chack'n Pop Bubble buster arcade.png|Bubble Bobble Bubblebusterps.png|Parasol Stars Bubble Buster BBP2.png|Bubble Bobble Part 2 Bubble Buster BS.png|Bubble Symphony Bubble Buster BS Big.png|Bubble Symphony Bambubblebusterwin.png|Bust-A-Move Bambubblebuster.png|Bust-A-Move BM BubbleBuster.png|Bubble Memories BubbleBusterPBDS.png|Puzzle Bobble DS Bubble Buster PBDS Sprite.png|Puzzle Bobble DS Bubble Buster BBR.png|Bubble Bobble Revolution Bubble Buster BAMDS.png|Bust-A-Move DS Bubble Buster BAMDS Bubble.png|Bust-A-Move DS BubbleBuster BAMDX.png|Bust-A-Move Deluxe Bubble Buster BBDS.png|Bubble Bobble Double Shot Bubble-bobble-wii-056.jpg|Bubble Bobble Plus! Bubble-bobble-wii-028.jpg|Bubble Bobble Plus! Category:Enemies Category:Playable Characters